


Hidden Wound - Delayed Realisation

by Anonymous_IDFK



Series: Random Whump Prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Gunshot Wounds, I mean it's Hank so..., Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_IDFK/pseuds/Anonymous_IDFK
Summary: "I'm fine.""You'd better be."
Series: Random Whump Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Hidden Wound - Delayed Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a while so I decided to post this. It's something I wrote quite quickly a while back as a prompt challenge, so I apologise if it seems a little rushed or something's not quite right :) Trying to get over a bit of a block so hope you enjoy anyway xx

“DPD, DROP YOUR WEAPONS!”

The officers all swarmed the building, guns poised and ready as the perps jumped and ran behind tables and shelves for cover.

Why the fuck these people decided it would be a good idea to rob a _library_ of all places was beyond them, but hey, it wasn’t their job to scrutinize their choice of place to attack, but still. They could have done better than a freaking _library_.

Hank shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he watched his colleagues stand aside as well, trying to avoid getting into the line of fire that had begun to rain down on them.

Connor quickly pulled him aside, and the two crouched down behind a stack of books that had been left on a nearby table.

“Lieutenant, there are three bystanders behind the main desk. Two are injured and the other is going into shock. I will guide them out to the emergency services out front when possible.”

Hank blinked at the sudden information but nodded without hesitation.

“You be careful. Only do it when it’s safe, I don’t need you getting hurt too.”

“Of course, Lieutenant. When am I not?”

The subtle hint of a smirk let him know he was teasing, and Hank just huffed as the android snuck around the other side of the table, heading closer to the three civilians.

“Every fucking time…” Hank whispered under his breath.

Connor flinched as a bullet flew past where he had originally been, and hoped that Hank had been able to move.

Mind set on his task, he headed over to the three civilians, and scanned them properly to see the severity of their injuries.

They weren't immediately lethal, but if the state of the bullet wound to the leg was anything to go by on one of them, it would quickly become lethal soon as they continued to bleed out.

Thinking quickly, Connor ripped his tie off, tying it tightly above the wound as a tourniquet, before slinging the man's arm over his shoulder.

He couldn't afford to wait for the situation to be under control. The rate he was bleeding out was dangerous and shock had clearly set in.

Carefully navigating around the line of fire, Connor managed to sneak past the perps without being detected and made it to a back door.

Bending down, the android lifted the casualty up in a bridal carry and ran over to the ambulances that were parked in front of the building on standby.

"Jacob Green, age 43. Gunshot wound to the thigh. The bullet has nicked his femoral artery and he's gone into shock." Connor quickly rattled off as he placed the man on the stretcher brought to him.

"Josy! Grab some bandages and scissors!" The paramedic yelled at his assistant as he and Connor pushed the stretcher into the ambulance.

Being given the scissors, Chase, as his name tag read, began to cut away Jacob's trouser leg before putting gauze over the wound and applying pressure.

Connor looked back to the building as the stretcher came to a stop, and took a step out of it.

"There are two more civilians in the building. One is injured and the other is going into shock."

Chase nodded, not looking away from his patient.

"Go ahead. I'll give the guys a heads up."

Connor didn’t waste any time to respond, immediately running back to the exit and quietly slipping back into the chaos.

Basically, shit had gone from bad to worse.

In the time it took for Connor to get the most injured bystander out of harm’s way, one of the perps had managed to grab hold of one of the other civilians and was using them as a human shield.

Connor saw the man’s hand begin to rise, his thumb triggering the release of the safety as his index finger settled on the trigger. Connor didn’t think about it.

He rushed over to the offender, tackling the man as he knocked the gun away from the hostage’s head and fought for control.

A loud bang sounded and the hostage screamed.

>>VITAL SYSTEM **DAMAGED**  
>BIOCOMPONENT #6533 **CRITICALLY_DAMAGED**  
>DEFENSIVE_MEASURES_TAKEN…

>VENTILATION_BIOCOMPONENTS_ **OFFLINE**

Quickly swiping the error messages out of his vision, Connor fell to the floor with the gunman, successfully regaining hold of the gun and knocking the man out with a swift blow to the jaw.

Seeing the now free hostage sat on the floor staring at him with wide eyes, Connor got up and bit back a groan, making his way over to help her off the floor, when Hank pushed him back down again.

The rough motion hurt, and a flood of warnings and errors entered his vision, eliciting a suppressed gasp from the android before he managed to get himself back under control. He couldn’t let this stop him now; there were still people to save.

“Shit, get down!” Hank had half yelled-half whispered, shoving the brunette to the ground as a flurry of bullets came by their position.

Situating themselves behind the nearby desk, Hank checked his gun over before giving Connor a stern look.

“Are you alright? You’re not hurt after pulling that _stupid_ move, are you? Seriously, we’ve talked about this.”

Connor inwardly cringed, but knew Hank would be too distracted if he knew the truth. Besides. There were still two civilians needing help, and that was much more important.

Connor subtly pulled his jacket closer together, effectively covering the wound as he hid a grimace behind a small smile.

“I’m fine.”

“You’d better be.”

Another bullet sounding broke the conversation and the two got back to their respective tasks. 

Keeping the ex-hostage close, Connor picked the other bystander up and wrapped their good arm around his shoulders before leading the two to the exit he’d used beforehand.

With the gunmen occupied and dwindling in number as they were individually arrested, Connor managed to once again sneak out the back door, and carried the wounded to the waiting ambulance crew to be treated.

After rattling off as much information as he could on both of the individual’s health status’, Connor was about to go back in a last time to help out with the final arrests when a wave of vertigo flooded his processors and he stumbled to the right, one hand shooting out to a surrounding wall as the other came up to his head.

Now all the motivation and stress to keep the innocent bystanders alive was no longer needed, everything was starting to hit him at once.

White hot pain flashed through his abdomen, a burning sensation creeping its way around the bullet site as it continued to bleed and leak Thirium from the wound.

His self-repair program was working overtime to heal the damage sustained, but with the bullet still lodged in his lower chest, it couldn’t fully do its job.

With his ventilation biocomponents offline, the overworking components were beginning to raise his core temperature to the point where he was at risk of overheating, but he ignored it in favour of ensuring the safety of his work colleagues.

Taking slow, shaky steps, the android slipped back into the building, but kept his back pressed against the wall to keep himself unseen and to keep the solid support. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep this up.

>> **WARNING**  
>CORE_TEMPERATURE_ **RISING ^**  
>BIOCOMPONENT #6533 **CRITICA-**

Closing the warnings again before they could fully form, Connor pressed a hand tentatively to the wound, wincing at the contact before applying more pressure.

The gunfire seemed to have ceased, and officers were milling around the building, running around back and forth, but it all seemed so distant to the RK800…

“Kid! Hey, they get out okay?” Hank questioned as he jogged over to the android after speaking with another detective.

“Yes...they’re all r-recieving help as of this moment.”

Hank frowned; something was tugging at the back of his mind. Then of course, this was Connor.

“Yeah… You sure you’re alright? Not looking too good-” The Lieutenant began to comment, noticing the odd paleness and lack of breathing motion from the kid, but was cut off with a wave of the hand.

“Fine...Is everyone alright? Is anyone hurt?”

“No, everyone’s fine, kid, and so’s that hostage, thanks to you.”

“Good…”

And with that, Connor abruptly slumped forward as his knees bucked and collapsed into Hank, the older man catching him immediately and lowering him carefully to the floor.

“Woah, Connor? Can you hear me, kid? Come on...Chris! Get your ass over here-”

>MODEL **RK800**  
>SERIAL# **313 248 317 -51**  
> **MANUAL_REBOOT...**

>BIOCOMPONENT #6533 REPAIRS_ **SUCCESSFUL**  
>CORE_TEMPERATURE_ **LOWERING v**

...Oh. 

Eyes blinking open, Connor found himself staring up at a white ceiling in a place he _definitely_ didn’t remember entering. 

Realising he was in an Android Specialist and Technical Assistance Facility, he let the previous moments catch up with him, and he gave a soft groan in response. 

The soft groan that escaped his lips caught the attention of someone in the room, and suddenly a pair of worried blue eyes were looking down on him as he tried to push himself upright. 

“Easy, kid. Don’t push yourself.” 

“Androids are perfectly capable of-” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I know. Just...take it easy.” 

The calm lasted about five seconds after that. 

“What the _fuck_ , Connor? You said you were fine! You were fucking shot! They had to replace your entire bio thingy just so you could breathe on your own! Does that sound like ‘fine’ to you?!” 

Connor’s eyes widened at the outburst, and Hank seemed to realise; taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“...I-I’m sorry-” 

“No...No, don’t do that. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- Look.” The two caught eye contact and Hank’s face softened. “If you’re hurt, I wanna know. I care about you, kid, and don’t you dare say those people were more important.” He quickly added on, seeing the android about to interject. 

“I...I just didn’t want to distract anyone o-or put anyone in danger…” 

“But what about _you_? We really need to work on your self preservation, son.” Hank sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed as he took the boy’s hand. “Promise me you’ll be more careful. Promise me you’ll let someone know when you’re injured.” 

Connor just stared at the man for a second before giving a small nod, his hand tightening the hold on Hank’s. 

“Besides, apparently it’s quite rare to get hold of spare RK800 parts. You're lucky this ASTA Facility had some on hand. You really have to be careful, kiddo.” 

“I promise. I’m sorry, Hank.” 

Hank let out another sigh before carefully pulling him into a hug. 

“I know, son. I know.” 


End file.
